


Aweina Senpai?

by bunzomo



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Other, Thanos (Marvel) Dies, barack Obama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 10:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17938370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunzomo/pseuds/bunzomo
Summary: On this fated day, will her wish come true?Alina had always yearned for one simple thing. Despite the struggles of facing fatherhood at a young age, the dream she had been dreaming since in the sperm remained clear in her mind; when will I begin my new life?





	1. Act 1 - Saggy Titties

Alina woke up with a start to the shrill sound of a child screaming. Grimacing, she rubbed the dirty ass crusty eye discharge from her eyes and seizured the sheets off her bod. She staggered up from bed and unhinged her jaw to release a high-pitched screech of her own. 

“Shut the fuck—"Her voice cracked, “up you dirty hoe.”

The child promptly shutted the fuck up under the harsh alpha tone of her voice.  
She proceeded to stomp down the stairs, eyelids sagging like an old woman’s titty. Each step made her bones squeak, she needed to oil herself up soon (she is a robo u pervert). She was met with more than 25 pairs of eyes staring at her.

“Morning dad.” They chorused.

Alina smiled, “I’ll get you hoes some breakfast.”

The muffled sounds of bird chirping played in the background as the 5am grey darkness outside began to dissolve. Alina’s saggy eyelid titty drooped even more in tiredness, but they bounced, reminding her that she had kids to feed. Muscle memory moved her hands, reaching for the buckets and coffee repeatedly. It was therapeutic, making 10 litres of caramel macchiatos every morning for her kids.

She listened to them squawk indignantly at each other, catching some of their conversations, nodding in approval of the usual, “Lol shut the fuck up asswipe I get way more chicks than you.” And “Fuck no bitch I’m the gayest hoe you’re ever gonna meet.” She loved her kids more than anything and she had raised them right.

She filled the last bucket and revved herself up to drink. As she chugged all the 10 litres, she stared in the beautiful eyes of J-Hope-sama-senpai-kun-chan-sama-sensei-hyung-oppa and she could see his cool feet urging her to continue in her mind. Her tum slowly began to inflate like a frog when it breathes n shit. Licking the last drop, she burped real thick. 

She called for the children to line up from shortest to tallest. Once they had lined up, she began to regurgitate all the creamy drink back into their excited mouths. She gleeked, projectile shooting the breakfast into their mouths. Her precision was uncanny, after years of practice she could spew 100mls of caramel macchiato into a mouth from 100 metres away. If you’ve ever seen a vid of mum birds doing this shizzle, then u know.

As Alina got further in the line, she’d slowly climb her foot stool. Finally, she reached Mark, whom she always had to climb a ladder to feed. She viciously spat into his mouth, as anyone taller than her received less food; this was law.

He rumbled a deep, “Thanks dad.”

Suddenly, the ground began to rumble, and the macchiato remaining in Alina’s pregananant belly shook. Ruby Rose kicked open the door, standing in her gay glory. 

“Hello Alina Senpai.”

Alina blacked out from the beauty.


	2. Act 2 - The Legend of Thobama

“Barack, oh Barack-sama~”

Obama forced open his eyes and was met with the most beautiful angel he’d ever seen peering over him. Luminous violet skin, a lined chin and an ethereal smile. In Obama’s vignetted vision, he could see the outlines of massive chiselled muscle and the purple man’s body. He grunted in surprise, like Will Smith in the beginnings of an old film.

“YuuuUhuuh.” 

The purple hunk giggled softly, lifting their hand to their mouth revealing a golden glove, glimmering with beautiful jewels. 

“Who are you?” Grunted Barack.

“Oh, silly Obama-sama!! (>_<). I am Thanos.” Thanos’ voice rumbled, so deep that it sent shivers down the former president’s spine. 

He simply stared at the angel for a while and couldn’t believe that something so beautiful was standing before him. Thanos’ bejewelled hand came down to softly caress his face. 

“Obama-kun, your skin is like milk chocolate, so smooth and soft hehe ;3” Thanos roared.

Obama blushed a deep crimson red and grunted once more. It seemed that that communicated enough, as Thanos was now slowly leaning towards his face. Their mouth zippers met, zipping like a jacket zip together. Obama grunted heavily into the kiss,

“YaaAUuuUh.”

Thanos grinned, breaking the zip-lock resealable bag. However, he only had a moment of joy before Barack pulled at his AK-47 and pointed the tip directly into Thanos’ mouth. 

“You fucking pheasant omega.” Obama sneered

“I am not so easily seduced you weak duckling. Your beauty and thicc ass cannot convince me.” He chuckled, forcing the gun further into Thanos’ zip.

“O-Ob-Obama-sama!! What do yo-you mean?? D; I-I loved you!” Thanos stuttered, pulling out his meat sceptre.

Obama recoiled in fear of the meat scepter, immediately crumbling to his knees. Sweat began to pour out of his pores profusely, as tears pooled in his eyes. He’d never felt so omega in his 57 years of life (hey my mum is 57 that’s cool she and Obama can totally date). Thanos’ meat scepter was 7 metres long, the most powerful hotdog in the universe. He shook in fear, like a leaf in a tornado.

Thanos let out a sad smile, “I’m sorry Barack oppar ;-;” Before taking the shot.

He braced himself to feel the bullet pierce his head, but it never came. He opened his eyes only to see garfield’s bleeding body laying on top of his. Garfield had a bullet hole through his chest and was bleeding onto the bed where Barack lay. The cat was gasping for breath whilst Thanos stood, paralyzed. 

“Obama. I couldn’t let you die. You’re my only son. I’ve always wanted to feel Thanos’ legendary meat scepter. I shall see you in the sonic realm.” Garfield said before promptly dying.

Obama felt a salty tear drip down his face as he stared at the orange bitch of his father. He wordlessly shoved the pussy off him, his slacks were getting cat hair and blood on them. Thanos cowered before him, his skirt flowing. In an act of pure fear, Thanos snaps his fingeres, eliminating half the universe. Obama grunts, but does not not feel so good. 

He grins, “Goodbye onion head.” Before shooting Thanos in the meat scepter. 

At Thanos’ last moment, he snaps Obama into another realm.

“o-owo Ob-obama senpai shoot me again!!” A skirted purple chunk of meat and beauty died that day.


	3. Act 3 - T43k0oki3 opPar!! XD

You woke up to the sound of a loud yell. “Huh? Whats the yell omg.” You rubbed the sleep from your eyes and went downstairs. Your mum was yelling at- was that Jungkook and V from BTS?!!!! “OH MY GOD!!!!! ANOYNGHASAO MY OPPA.” You bowed deeply, to show respect to the Korean culture. Both the beautiful boys turned to look at you. Jungkook had his beautiful coconut hair, with his tall broad and muscly body, thicc thighs (omg can he choke me with his thighs pls XD) and gorgeous deer like orbs. V was standing there, his majestic blue haired head resting on Jungkookie’s shoulder. He was wearing a button down pattern shirt, and black jeans with basic brown shoes. Jungkook was wearing a black hooodie and a black face mask (XD that’s hot I wish this was me LOLOL) and black skinny jeans with his iconic timberlands (LOL he always wears them xp). V’s brown eyes stared right into yours, his chocolate brown orbs, with that Korean slant looked at her y/eyecolour electric eyes. He smirked.

“Hello y/n.” V said. His voice was as deep as the ocean. “O-oh what a-are you doing here oppa?” You stuttered. V kissed Jungkook on the cheek and ruffled Jungkook’s hair. “We saw your beautiful singing y/n and we want to bring you on tour.” Jungkook said, his voice was silky like your mum’s silk shirt. You couldn’t believe it. Taekook, it was real. They just kissed!! You couldn’t believe yourself!!! You smacked yourself in the face twice, Jungkook and V kept smiling at you. They were so beautiful in real life and they wanted YOU to join them on tour?! “OMG I cANT believe this V and Jungkook!!!!!” You shout, blushing red. You play with your cute skirt and oversized hoodie and look down shyly at your feet. They kiss again and hold each other’s hands before saying “Well, we wanted you to actually sing at our wedding noona.” You look into their eyes in unison, brown orbs meeting your y/eyecolour’s orbs and mixing together. You gasp really loud and start to feel really dizzy.  
“Oppa! I-I don’t feel so gooo-“ You black out and the last you see is Jungkook and V staring at you whilst playing with a weDDing ring??


End file.
